


Tradition by Thimblerig - the Podcast**

by M_LadyinWaiting (Tanis)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanis/pseuds/M_LadyinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bittersweet fluff ... Finally back in Paris, d'Artagnan goes to spend the night with his wife, while Athos and Porthos finally get to sleep with Aramis back in their midst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition by Thimblerig - the Podcast**

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/gifts), [Barbara69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara69/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981811) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig). 



> I think the link is working now.

[Free MP3 download: **Tradition - MP3.mp3**](http://tindeck.com/listen/seidw)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a work of transformative fan fiction. The characters and setting in this story are the property of The British Broadcasting Company, its successors and assigns. The story itself is the intellectual property of Thimblerig. No copyright infringement has been perpetrated for financial gain.  
> ** _Tradition_ was podcast with permission from the author. 14 Mb 7:38 min


End file.
